


Untouchable

by HermioneRose



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: When Jasper reveals that he likes Henry, how will Henry react?
Relationships: Henry Hart (Henry Danger)/Original Character(s), Jasper Dunlop/Henry Hart
Kudos: 49





	Untouchable

Jasper realized he was gay when he was twelve.

At fourteen, he told his parents and his two best friends, Henry Hart and Charlotte Bolton-Page, who were all supportive and said he could always come to them if he needed advice:

Even Ray Manchester offered advice when he found out, and he usually gave Jasper a hard time sometimes.

But, only Charlotte knew he had a crush on Henry, and while Charlotte was good at keeping secrets (Jasper, on the other hand, wasn't), he told her she shouldn't tell anyone, especially Henry, and she said she wouldn't.

That didn't mean she told him countless of times to tell Henry how he felt, but he always chickened out whenever he and Henry were alone.

"Jasper!"

Jasper tore his eyes away from Henry and Monica, and looked at Charlotte, who had been calling his name for the last few minutes.

"Huh?" he asked, and Charlotte sighed.

"He's not going to magically break up with Monica just because you keep staring at them."

Usually, Henry ate lunch with them, but today, he was eating at Monica's table among her other friends.

"I know.." 

He looked over at Monica's table and he heard Charlotte sigh again, but he acted like he didn't hear her.

Henry started to date Monica a few weeks ago, and he really seemed to like her:

Of course, all of his relationships were rather short-lived, and Jasper could list all of Henry's girlfriends on one hand.

But, he and Charlotte supportive of him and his relationship with Monica, and the girl wasn't mean or anything, which was good, and it was hard to not like her.

So, why did he want them to break up?

Because he liked her boyfriend.

The bell made him jump, signaling it was the end of lunch, and Jasper looked down at his untouched food, and realized he didn't eat any of it.

He sighed, and followed Charlotte out of the lunch-room, after they dumped their food into the garbage and put the trays on top of the trash-can.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!"

Jasper and Charlotte turned around to see Henry and Monica, who both wore smiles and were holding hands when they reached Jasper and Charlotte.

"Hey, Hen." Charlotte said.

Jasper just stared at Henry, and when Charlotte gently nudged him in the ribs, he flinched.

Instead of saying hey back, he blurted out the secret he kept so long.

"I like you!"

He clamped a hand on his mouth, and looked at the surprised expressions on Charlotte's, Monica's and Henry's faces and he ran away from the small group, who all looked confused.  
*****  
After Jasper had ran away, he found himself in a janitor's closet.

He closed the door behind him, after he made sure no one was following him, but he was sure that Charlotte and Henry would find out where he was eventually.

It wasn't like he meant to reveal the only secret he kept to himself (and the secret that Henry was Kid Danger, of course), and while his brain had told his mouth not to say anything, his mouth unfortunately didn't get the memo.

He looked up from the floor when he saw that the door was opening and he held his breath until he realized that it was Henry that found him and Jasper sighed in relief:

But, his relief didn't last long.

"What you said back there, about you liking me..was that true?"

Instead of replying, Jasper only nodded.

He didn't want to say anything to make the situation even worse.

"You know, I'm bi-sexual."

Jasper didn't mean to act all surprised, but he was.

"Say what now?" he asked, and that made Henry chuckle.

"I'm bi-sexual. I like guys and girls." he explained, as if Jasper didn't know what bi-sexual meant, and he did.

He was just getting over the fact that Henry Hart, his best friend, was bi-sexual.

"I thought since you shared a secret, I might as well too." Henry added, and Jasper frowned.

"Except my secret wasn't supposed to be revealed..I mean, Charlotte has been nagging me to tell you plenty of times, but I always thought.."

He let the sentence linger in the air, and it was Henry who finished it.

"...that I wouldn't like you back or I would like you back?"

Jasper bit his lower lip.

"The first one."

Henry sat down next to Jasper and he smiled at Jasper.

"Jasper, you're one of my best friends. I feel stupid for not knowing how you felt about me."

Jasper looked at him.

"Well, normally, if someone has a crush on their best friend, they wouldn't exactly tell them, would they?"

"No, but it would be nice to know."

As much as he loved Henry, he didn't think he could take the rejection if Henry knew from the get-go that he liked him.

The door opened again, and Charlotte popped her head inside.

"Are you guys okay?"

Both Henry and Jasper stood up and they both gave Charlotte smiles.

"Yeah, we're okay, Charlotte." Henry replied.

Charlotte nodded.

"Good, because Monica's asking for you."

Jasper saw Henry's face change when he heard Monica's name, but maybe Jasper just imagined it.

Once Henry left, it was just Charlotte and Jasper in the janitor's closet.

"So, did you tell him?" Charlotte asked, and Jasper nodded.

"Yeah. I thought he'd take it hard, but he actually took pretty well."

Charlotte smiled.

"See, you had nothing to worry about." she said as they exited from the janitor's closet.

Jasper only nodded.

It wasn't like he got what he wanted:

But, learning that Henry was bi-sexual did give him hope that one day, he and Henry would be together.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first one-shot at Jasper/Henry relationship, so I hope you guys like it!


End file.
